And Life Goes On
by Fehize
Summary: It's been three hundred years after the quest to save the world... AND...It's really boring...[One Shot][Spoilers]


_And Life Goes On...  
A One Shot by: Fehize_

It was just another new day for the Aurion family. Yup. The sun was just trying to crawl out of the window as it tried to pierce in the eyes of one ball of covers that was hiding underneath. It was the size of an average person, a persont hat did not want to move with the changing of light. A tanned foot stuck out from the bottom edge, except there was a sock on it, drapping down from the foot's toes as it was a sock that wanted to fall down from the foot in any passing moment. The whole room was now filled with the pale color of the light that now touched everything, including the door to the closet that was already open due to the owner's laziness. Inside was a dissarrayment of clothes, all shoved in like little messed up toothpicks and candy that went at the wrong place at the wrong time. On the bottom resided the many pairs of shoes that came in an arrange of colors, most of them along the tones of red.

"Lloyd!" came a voice from downstairs that echoed through the area. "Come on Lloyd! It's time to wake up!"

The little blob moved very slightly, unwanting to go anywhere outside his room. It was apparent that the being would do almost anything to stay in the covers and sleep some more.

"Lloyd..."

"Mmmph..." came a reply as a hand grabbed the edges of the sheets and ripped them off from the still resting-position person. A teenager looking boy with chocoloate brown hair, as well as chocoloate brown eyes, took a look up towards the towering figure of a man that was looking down at him with a very small forwn. The eyes of the man were staring quite boldy and semi-coldly, but more from a different perspective than they used to be many years ago. "Alright, alright... I'm up Dad... Happy?"

The adult man who stood over him with those red eyes sighed very softly. "How many times are we going to have to go through this, Lloyd?" His red hair fell down about his face as he helped yank his son up from his bed before throwing the bedsheets back on the bed. "I swear... You still sleep more or less like you use to..."

"Le-less..." yawned the brown headed teen-looking person. "I sleep less now. Once or twice a year..." An arched eye meet his gaze. "Ok, Ok... So _maybe_ it's once or twice a month... Alright, Dad?"

The red head nodded before throwing some clothing down upon the face of his son. "Dress."

"Awww..." came the reply as the teenager-looking person called Lloyd as he closed the door after shooing the man away. With ease of his fingers, he very quickly dress out from his regular night clothes and into his clothing that he used for the regular day when it was as sunny as it was outside. It was a regular red shirt - for red is his favorite color and he would almost never go a day without wearing SOMETHING of it - with some dark blue pants that his Dad got him a few days ago. It was a new day and a new beginning... Yet it was a day and a beginning that was new and repitivative for the two.

As soon as the person called Lloyd threw on some shoes to his feet, as well as pulling up the socks there already, he threw open the door and entered the long hallway that was light with Mana. It was actually a common object and practice to do so... Since now that there was so much Mana about in the world, it could be used for any little thing, which made people happy that they could no longer stub their toes while walking about in areas where they used to stub their toes.

After a while, Lloyd stepped into the area that was forever dubbed "Grub Room," a.k.a. the kitchen/dining room. This house had two dining rooms because of the fact that they sometimes had guests over (mainly boring ones), but that other one outside from the kitchen was not the one used most often. In the kitchen, there was one small wooden table that was just big enough for four people, or two really bored ones, such as in this case.

"Hey Dad! Whacha make me today?" cripped the voice from the brown headed one as he pulled out his chair from underneath the table and plopped his body into it. His dad frowned slightly, but that was because it was normal for him to do that before handing over the goods... er... breakfast. WIth silence, the red head man plopped down a large plate filled with pancakes. His favorite. (Of course, since he was "special" like his dad, he could only eat once a month as well without throwing up, but at least they were pancakes!)

"Lloyd... how do you manage to eat all of that so fast?" came out a reply with an arched eye as in the foreground the brown head was eating everything - syrup and all - for all it was worth. It took only a few moments until the whole white china dinner plate was all finished clean. "No matter, now that you are all ready and set, you might as well get ready to leave and head off towards school..." The red head turned his head and stared right at the brown head. "You do remember where it is, _right_ Lloyd?"

"No sweat, Dad!" cried out the teen-looking person as he grabbed the handle for the door that led to the outside. "But I STILL don't understand why I have to go to school. I mean, I already know almost-"

"Lloyd..."

"Yes, Dad..." Lloyd said in a small pout. "Well, SEEZ YAZ LATERZ!!!"

And with that, the door slammed down behind him with a slight noise as he entered into the wide area around him in the city of Iselia. Iselia was a bustling city, with everyone running left and right, everyone knowing exactly what to do in case this happened... or that happened. It was a thing that everyone did, even the brown head teen who was not exactly such a teen after all...

After about ten minutes of walking/running, the kid managed to reach the inner gates of a school. It was a nice looking school, rather large and rather... modern. Everywhere was things that displayed that Mana restrictions were a thing for the past. Of course, the teen knew they were... but... that kinda ruined the point.

His hand reached the doors that were the opening gates towards the world within. He was not nervous - after beating and bashing about leaders of organizations, corrput popes, and large demons, who could be? - but there was still anticipation... alongside dread. School was something that he never really wanted to experience again... (Why, oh why, did the Laziness Gods betray him?!?)

Inside, there were many students that filed around. On the wall was a large sign for everyone to see once they entered the building. It was labeled "Welcome to Marble Academy!" with large and shinny words that were as big as heads or small monsters that hardly ever roam about anymore. Very few students bothered to look up at the new kid, but when they did they did a look that cried out, "Look, it's a new kid. Wow. It's kinda late in the year..."

It was, actually, but he didn't really care.

Since he was a new kid, he had to run into the office where one that was new had to recieve the slip of paper that distinguished what classes the person had to take. It didn't take long, only about a few moments as the secretary pulled up a Mana screen to print it out, and then Lloyd left the room he knew he might be seeing sooner or later in the future. (His daddy always said that he had some serious problems in keeping his mischievouness down... Oh well!)

On the list was the following things:

Aurion, Lloyd Age: 17Height: 5'7"Hair Color: Brown Race: Human

(Race was so NOT true. He was "Angel," but, oh well!)

"A" Day  
First Period: History  
Second Period: Pre-Calculus  
Third Period: Mana Classes  
Forth Period: English  
"B" Day  
First Period: Physical Education  
Second Period: Chemistry  
Third Period: Art  
Forth Period: Ruin Appreciation Class

Seemed dull, actually, but, hey, he didn't have much of a choice. His dad said he had to go, so he had to go. (It got to be rather dull staying alone doing nothing, but ANYTHING was better than going back into school! The last time he stepped into a schoolhouse was about three hundred years ago! Three hundred! He already knew enough. Hmph.) He sighed as he decided to take up his first class, wondering what could possibly be in there. Odds were that they were something he already knew... or just was too lazy to think much about it. (Yes, he was cursed with the fact that he was lazy. Sure, he was now an idealist, but after the world got to be peaceful once more, there was nothing mcuh left to do buck slowly dwell back on old habits. His dad said he would never change, but Lloyd thought that might be a good thing.)

---

Apparently, even after all of the years going about and being alive, he still had yet to pick up most history from his daddy... He did pick up a lot, though, so it was enough to suffice. Of course, there was still shadows that delt in the war - who fought and what were the tatics - from long ago that were not there, so Lloyd played dumb... kinda... Even with history taken over, there was still math, which went just as bad as he thought it was going to be. Trust everything to be bad when it delt with math.

It was only at lunch did anything worth mentioning happen.

Since he was the "new kid," there were not exactly anyone he knew to sit around with, so he managed to squeeze in this other table that was rather empty looking at the beginning of lunch. Since he didn't have to exactly WAIT in line for food as he was not hungry (and wouldn't be for a while), he decided to turn his head and look at the different people. The school was filled with a lot of half-elfs and ellf, actually hanging around and being together, no longer seperated by hate and racism, and that was a good thing. In truth, there was not a whole lot of humans in the school at all, but that was mainly due to the fact that this was an Academy, and most humans did not know how to use Mana. The ones that were there were apparently the ones that have practiced with some sort of weapons. Sure, the world Aselia was saved, but there were still the random encounter with monsters every so often on the roads from one place to another. His dad once stated that Marble Academy was something that everyone tried to get into as it was the best school to have ever existed.

After about five minutes of observation, a group of people came towards him. One was a female that had long hair, and the other was... more females and some males.

Uh oh. He smelt groupies.

"Excuse me, but that happens to be _my_ seat. New kids don't have a social place yet, but that doesn't mean that they start from the top. This is OUR seat, OUR table, so you better leave." She stressed the words "OUR", like as if he knew nothing of the meaning.

He let it be. Why bother argue over something that he wasn't going to use?

---

There was the next day at school, and his father gave him a goodby hug, which was a rare treat. Naturally, he hugged back.

The first couple of classes were boring. Bleh bleh bleh, learn learn learn. After being alive for three-hundred plus years, it was getting to be a bit repetitive. "No wonder Dad always seemed bored earlier..." he muttered outloud once, rather softly. P.E. was rather easy. All he had to do was run around a while lot, doing things that was medicore when compared to running with swords, smashing monsters in two, saving the worlds... Naturally, everyone was promptly jealous of his fast running, agility, etc. skillls. Chemistry didn't go quite as well... Then Art was easy.

Last class of the day was Ruin Appreciation Class. For some reason...

The door was opened as he walked in to enter. The whole are consisted of many books and things that were from old times, but not as old as the War. In fact, they were more like Colette's little odds and ends when she had them. Many little pieces of stone were lying about the edges, all of different color with little labels from each and every place. It seemed to be that each stone came from a different major place, as well as a Summon Spirit ex-temple (considereing all of them were still destroyed).

"Class, please allow me to introduce our newest student. His name is..." Lloyd could see her pick up the large sheet of paper that had all of his data. The paper seemed to just grown evey single year, so this one was larger than her head. All one could tell was the fine edge, white whisps of hair coming from the edge. She was a female, but that was obvouis to anyone who heard her voice.

She paused for a moment.

"His... Lloyd?!?"

He heard that voice before.

There was a stunned silence that seemed to edge from the left side of the room to the right side. The teacher was filled with a small screech/statement of shock that made everyone recgonize that something was up. Slowly, the women lowered down her sheet to take a good look at the slightly confused student.

He could see it was Raine. Her stance was still more or less the same after so many years. Apparently, her blood let her live longer than most people...

"Ah... hi... Professor... Funny meeting you here, actually..."

---

_XD Not one of the best things I have written, but I was entirely bored. Next time I write a one-shot though, I am going to keep it with the fluffy-ness. (I tend to write better in that... XD XD XD I had a good idea in the head, but this one went ker-flop. lmao...)  
Of course, unless you think it's good/ok/acceptable.  
Mm... I guess comment here and there. -laughs-  
And thanks for reading this far. -flies away on a digital plane to her real works-_


End file.
